Bubarnya Tim Taka
by Ahmad Syarif Hidayat
Summary: Fict yang Menceritakan bubarnya Tim Taka secara terhormat. Maaf kalau fictnya jelek sekali.


Tim Taka Bubar

Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pihak Alliansi Shinobi bersorak-sorai akan kemenangan yang mereka raih. Berkat 2 sahabat inilah (Naruto & Sasuke) Madara Uchiha dan Yakushi Kabuto berhasil dikalahkan dan dengan begitu dunia shinobi kembali damai. Dimana semua orang saling mengerti satu sama lain dan saling memahami satu sama lain, seperti yang diimpinkan Jiraiya dan juga hancurnya rantai kebencian, seperti yang diimpikan Nagato. Dunia Shinobi bersorak-sorai menyambut 2 pahlawan baru yang satu adalah Jinchuriki dan yang satunya adalah Mantan Kriminal karena Sasuke akhirnya sadar dan mau kembali ke Konoha. Naruto berjalan sambil memapah tubuh sahabat terbaiknya ini ke arah alliansi shinobi.

"Akhirnya kau mau kembali juga Sasuke" Ucap Naruto tersenyum tidak percaya. Sasuke hanya membalas ucapan Naruto dengan senyuman yang lebar.

"Aku bangga punya murid seperti kalian" Ucap Kakashi bangga.

"Kalian adalah jiwa muda yang sangat hebat" Ucap Gai.

"Aaaaa. Sasuke-kun. Walalupun kau itu tadinya adalah musuh kami kau keren juga yah." Ucap para kunoichi.

"Naruto hebat. Sasuke Hebat. Mereka bisa begitu karena aku jika tidak ada aku mereka hanyalah makhluk buangan" Ucap Bee nge-rap terlalu percaya diri.

"Enak saja kau bilang kami makhluk buangan" Ucap Naruto

"Akhirnya kau mau kembali juga ya Sasuke" Ucap Shikamaru kepada Sasuke dan Naruto yang telah sampai dihadapan konoha 12 lainnya.

"Hiks. Hiks. Sasuke-kun. Akhirnya kau mau kembali juga ke Konoha" Ucap Ino yang sedang menangis bahagia karena cinta pertamanya mau kembali lagi ke Konoha di pelukan Sakura.

"Hiks. Hiks. Sasuke-kun aku kangen kamu" Ucap Sakura yang sedang menangis bahagia karena cinta matinya di pelukan Ino.

"Guk. guk"

"Aku tak menyangkan bahwa 2 genin dihadapan kita ini telah menyelamtkan dunia" Ucap Kiba enteng.

"Diam kau Kiba" Naruto

"Apa? Jadi kalian semua… sudah Jounin" kata Sasuke tak percaya.

"Tidak" Jawab seluruh Konoha 12 serempak kecuali Naruto. Karena diantara Konoha 12 hanya Naruto dan Sasuke saja yang masih genin tapi walaupun masih genin kemampuan mereka berdua setara dengan seorang Kage.

"Hanya Neji saja yang sudah Jounin. Sedangkan kami masih Chunin. Kau kabur dari Konoha saat kau masih genin dan Naruto pergi mengembara bersama Jiraiya-sama pada saat masih genin juga. Jadi kalian berdua masih genin." Ucap Shikamaru

"Hm… begitu yach" Ucap Sasuke ayng penuh dengan penyesalan. Tapi penyesalan itu langsung dihilangkan dengan senyum tulus Sasuke karena Sasuke merasa sedikit bahagia karena sahabat sekaligus rival abadinya ini (Naruto) masih genin.

"Selamat Datang Kembali di Konoha" Ucap seluruh Konoha 11.

"Hn. Terima Kasih" ucap Sasuke

**-Di Perkemahan Alliansi Shinobi-**

"Kau tak ada perubahan sama sekali yah Sasuke. Kau masih seperti dulu." Ucap Chouji

"Kau juga kan" Balas Sasuke

"Ino karena Sasuke-kun sudah kembali lagi kesini maka kau jangan ganggu Sasuke-kun ya." Ucap Sakura sedikit mengancam.

"Hehehehe…. Walaupun Sasuke-kun itu orangnya kuat, tampan dan keren. Dia itu sama seperti Naruto. Tidak bisa bersikap DEWASA." Ucap Ino dengan penuh tekanan pada kata terakhir.

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Ino itu hanya diam tanpa ekspresi.

"Sembarangan saja kau bilang Ino" ucap Naruto.

"Hahahaha. Yang dikatakan Ino itu benar Naruto. Itulah sebabnya kau dan Sasuke masih genin." Ucap Kiba membela gadis pujaan hatinya.

"Benar juga seperti yang dikatakan mereka berdua (maksudnya Ino sdan Kiba). Tapi setidaknya ini adalah waktunya bagiku untuk membuka mataku terhadap Cahaya." Ucap Sasuke di dalam hati.

"Hei permisi kami ingin berbicara dengan seseorang diantara kalian" Ucap Suigetsu menggangu acara reunian Konoha 12 yang sedang duduk-duduk di perkemahan alliansi shinobi.

"Hei. Siapa kau ini? Memangnya kau ini ingin bicara dengan siapa? Tunggu dulu itukan pedang Zabuza dan Bee-Jiisan." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah Suigetsu ayng membawa 6 dari 7 pedang legendaris.

"Hei pedang yang ada di belakang pungunggku ini adalah harta berharga milik Kirigakure. i kau itu Uzumaki Naruto kan. Jinchuriki dari Kyuubi yang bersama timnya telah mengalahkan seniorku Momochi Zabuza dan kata Madara kau telah mengalahkan anak buah Madara terkuat yang bernama Naga.. Nagata.. Nagasaki…" Ucap Suigetsu bengong

"Maksudmu Nagato" Ucap Naruto

"Oh ya benar, Nagato. Yang jualan bunga kan" ucap Suigetsu ngasal.

Ucapan Suigetsu yang ngasal dan polos ini membuat seluruh Konoha 12 (Naruto, Sasuke, dkk) tertawa.

"hahahaha…."

"Merepotkan. Nagato itu bukan penjual bunga kalau penjual bunga adalah rekanku yang berambut kuning dikuncir itu. Nagato itu adalah orang dibalik para Pein" Ucap Shikamaru.

"Oh… Begitu ya"

"Suigetsu cepat jelaskan maksud kita kepada" Kata Juugo.

"Hei Sasuke Aku ingin bicara padamu"

"Kebetulan juga aku ingin berbcara kepada kalian berdua" Ucap Sasuke langsung bangun dari duduknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bicara bukan disini" Ucap Sasuke

"OK. OK"

"Hei! Sasuke apa kau akan kabur lagi" Ucap Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bicara dengan mereka. Nanti aku akan kembali" Jawab Sasuke.

Tim Taka minus Karin berjalan beberapa meter dari arah tempat berkumpulnya Konoha 12.

"Hei, Sasuke. Bagaimana nasib tim kita nih? Kau kan kelihatannya akan kembali lagi ke Konoha kan" Ucap Suigetsu

"Ya" Jawab Sasuke

"Jadi nasib tim kita bagaimana? Apakah bubarkah? Atau bagaimana?" Ucap Suigetsu

"Kumohon jangan bubar Sasuke. Karena kau itu adalah sangkarku" Ucap Juugo.

"Sekarang Tim Taka telah bubar. Terima kasih karena kalian semua telah membantuku. Maaf jika aku bertindak egois terhadap kalian. Dan nanti aku akan bilang ke Karin bahwa Taka telah bubar karena Karin ada di Konoha. Dan kau Juugo. Kau itu adalah orang yang baik. Aku yakin kau bisa menjadi dirimu sendiri." Jawab Sasuke

"Dengan begitu akhirnya Kebangkitan 7 Pendekar Pedang Kirigakure akan tiba. Ayo Juugo Bantu aku membentuk kembali 7 Pendekar Pedang Kirigakure" Ucap Suigetsu

"Baik" Jawab Juugo.

"Selamat Tinggal Sasuke. Kapan-kapan kami akan main ke Konoha" Ucap Sigetsu dan Juugo dan mulai dari sekarang tim.

"Selamat Tinggal Juga" Jawab Sasuke langsung melangkah kembali ke perkemahan tempat dimana Konoha 12 berkumpul.

"Hei Sasuke. Siapa mereka?" Tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Mereka adalah kedua anggota timku, Taka. Yang berambur Orange itu bernama Juugo pemilik segel kutukan asli dan yang satu laginya bernama Suigetsu. Calo Kapten 7 Pendekar Pedang Kirigakure" Jawab Sasuke

"Hei-hei. Ayo kita berpesta akan kemengan kita"

"Ayo teman-teman kita berpesta dengan penuh semangat muda" Ucap Lee.

"Ayo Sasuke kita berpseta" Ucap Naruto

"Baiklah. Baiklah" Jawab Sasuke


End file.
